Naruto and The Spider King
by ThePaleCloud032
Summary: Yep, spiders. And yes, life debts, when someone has to pay a life debt, their chakra makes them. Naruto has two guests. Naruto will not be as op as some. Naruto like spiders.
1. Chapter 1

Yo, yes, yes I know, I am working on many stories. But I will only post chapters for these three. Naruto's surprise, The shadow blades and this one.

On with the story, or else…

Y-yes sir!

Chapter One

A nine tailed beast was destroying the village hidden in the leaves. Its nine tails were thrashing about, destroying buildings. One tail took the top off a building, another swiped one off its foundations. A large plume of smoke poofed into existence in front of the biju. A man, standing upon a massive toad that was smoking a pipe, appeared. He had brilliant yellow hair, a green jounin vest and blue shorts. He threw a three pronged kunai at the beast. They were gone in a yellow flash.

Kurama was not having a good day, he was being held down by these blasted uzumaki chains the red haired woman had. He knew he would need help, the yellow haired man was performing the seals to a jutsu that could seal him away. "Kokushibyo! I call in your debt!" the massive fox shouted into the night. Next to him a spider appeared, its back was as black as the sky, the only weird thing about it was how large it was. Golden chains appeared around the spider, restraining it.

"Eight trigrams seal! Shiki Fuin!" A deathly presence appeared behind the man's body, a hand went straight through him. The hand split and grabbed both the beasts, pulling their souls and chakra out of their body. The nine tailed fox got split in half, one sealed in an infant, the other sealed into the man. Kokushibyo was sealed into the boy completely. Then the two adults had their souls taken.

"Spider!" A twelve year old girl with blonde hair screams. A golden haired boy ran over and swiped the spider from underneath the descending book. He could not allow this injustice to the spider continue. He walked over to an open window, and put him down on the ledge.

"There you go buddy." Naruto said to the spider.

"Thank you big one." Naruto looked around but nobody had said anything. He looked at the spider, thinking.

"Can you hear me?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Of course I can, can you understand me?" The spider widened its eight small eyes.

"No way. I can talk with spiders? Cool!" That last word was said a little above a whisper. Just then the blonde girl comes over.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" she asked, wondering why he had saved the spider. "It was a spider, they hurt people and they're disgusting."

"Cause it's a meaningless waste of life Ino. I thought you wanted to save lives and become a medic nin?" Naruto replies. Ino nods shamefully.

"Sorry little guy." The spider walks off and promptly jumps off the side of the building. Plop! The small lake barely feels a small disturbance on its surface. Naruto turns around and walks back to his seat.

Iruka Umino walked into the room a few seconds later, calling the class to attention. Naruto promptly falls asleep.

Drip Drip Drip.

Kokushibyo watches the interaction, surprised at Naruto for standing up for the spider. He looked at the roof thoughtfully. Yes he would. Allowing his ability for chakra control slip through the seal into Naruto.

Drip Drip Drip.

Kurama watched in interest. Kokushibyo's debt had been repaid, but now he owed Kokushibyo.

Drip Drip Drip.

"Hey kurama i'm going to end these debts if you help the boy out. Let him use your chakra, but don't try to take over." the spider called.

Drip Drip Drip.

"What! Why would I do that!?"

Drip Drip Drip.

"Because, dear kurama, you owe me a debt."

"Naruto! Wake up!" a shuriken lodged itself into the table, nicking his left ear. The result was him jumping up, and throwing a kunai at the teacher. The kunai nicked Iruka's left ear. He grabbed the kunai and threw it back at Naruto.

"I will announce the teams now, students. Team seven, Sasuke, Sakura." Sasuke looked up horrified, while Sakura was jumping up, shouting something about love and prevail. "And Naruto." Sasuke looked fine with this. Sakura slumped in defeat and Naruto looked at his teammates thinking which one he should prank first. "Team eight, Hinata, Kiba and Shino." Hinata looked over at Kiba, pushing her fore fingers together gently and blushing up a storm. There are only three of you left, so I won't name you. You guys are on team ten. Ciao" Iruka walked out the door.

"Where is he!?" Sakura, angry because of their late sensei, burst out. Naruto walked up to the door, placed an blackboard eraser between the door and Sasuke used ninja wire so that when the door opened, kunai would fling at them. Sakura ignored them.

The door slid open, the eraser landed on the silver haired jounin. Six kunai came flying from the wall. The man grabbed one of his kunai and blocked them. Naruto grinned, and Sasuke pouted.

"Your my new team? My first impression of you is that you're all idiots. Meet me on the roof in five minutes." the jounin walked out of the room, leaving the fresh genin gawking. Naruto rushed out of the door, and up to the roof. Followed closely by Sasuke, Sakura brung up the rear.

Kakashi was seated, waiting for his cut little genin. Naruto dropped to the floor, panting, Sasuke did the same thing. Sakura came through the door a second later, out of breath.

"Alright, now that you're here, you can tell me about yourselves. You can go first pinkie." Kakashi pointed at the pinket.

"Can you go first sensei, to show us how it's done?" Sakura asked.

"Alright then, my name is Kakashi Hatake. I have some likes, and some dislikes. My hobbies are unimportant. And my goals for the future… haven't really thought about it. My dreams… I don't have any. Good?" Everybody sweat dropped. 'All we really learned was his name.'

"Okay my turn, my name is Sakura. My likes…" She glances at Sasuke. " my hobbies…" She glances at Sasuke again, blushing. "My dreams.…" Again with the glance. "And the things I hate are Naruto and Ino-pig!" Kakashi's face remained blank.

"Your turn blondie." Kakashi pointed to Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei, it's rude to point. Yo, the name's Naruto. I like ramen, spiders and Ino. I dislike people who talk about me behind my back, and the three minutes I have to wait for ramen. My hobbies include training and more training. My dream is to be Hokage! Believe it!"

"Your turn broodie."

"Hn, my name is Sasuke. I don't particularly like anything. I dislike a lot of things. My hobbies include training with my brother. My goal is to surpass my brother. I don't have any dreams."

So a fangirl, a dreamer and an idealist. Well then, I sure hope there is a shred of teamwork in them. "Well then, you three will meet me in training ground seven, at seven tomorrow morning."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup. I would like some constructive reviews cause, ya know, i'm struggling is not the correct word but ill go with it. I would also like to know where you guys would want this story to go. Also i was not happy with the shadow blades, so i will rewrite it.**

**Now on with the story.**

Chapter Two.

Naruto was thinking back to the spider incident. He seemed to understand the spider. He got up from his bed and went to the corner of the lounge, where he knew a spider was.

"Hello little one." He said to the spider that was hanging on a web.

"_Sup_." Naruto gaped. He could understand spiders. It wasn't his imagination. "_Uh, dude, your mouth is open."_ His mouth closed with an audible click. "_Wait you can understand me?"_

"Y-of course I can, i'm Naruto Uzumaki, the next hokage!" He exclaimed loudly. The spider flinched at the noise. Blavk chakra seemed to seep out of Naruto.

"_No way… you have Kokushibyo sealed in you?!"_ The spider gawked. This child had the king of his kind inside him. His chakra control must be perfect. "_Hey bro, can you create a clone for me?"_ Naruto's face changed from extremely confused to happy. He made a shadow clone. "_No a normal clone."_ Naruto's expression dropped. "_Just do it"_ Naruto went through the hand seals.

"Clone jutsu!" A deathly colored clone appeared next to him.

"_Dude, use less chakra."_ Naruto tried again, using less chakra. A perfect clone appeared next to him. Naruto gaped, he could not believe that all he had to do was use less chakra. The spider just nodded to himself. He would need to tutor the child. There weren't many spider ninjas. He was one out of two in this block and the other would just ignore Naruto. Plus, his king was inside Naruto.

"_Naruto, would you like me to help you, man?"_ The spider asked sincerely. "_I can teach you a few jutsu. Do you accept, dude?"_ Naruto immediately nodded his head. A new jutsu was always great, especially if he could show it off to uncle Obito. He had heard the story many times, Obito had gotten crushed by a rock, gave Kakashi his eye, and had been presumed dead. Of course they were devastated, until on a mission Kakashi was protecting his teammate Rin from enemy shinobi. Obito had run out of the surrounding trees and began helping Kakashi protect Rin. They came back to the village together, all three united once again.

"_Alright then, begin with putting you chakra into this, dude."_ The spider brang out a tiny piece of paper, muttered a few words and the paper became big enough for Naruto to pour chakra into. The chakra gained a small cut on one corner, another corner had flames licking it. The second to last corner had black chakra surrounding it. The last was crinkled.

"_Whoa, dude, you have three of the main chakra elements. That's amazing, bro."_ Naruto looked down at the spider.

"Why is it amazing?"

"_Because, the usual amount of ninja gets one or two chakra elements. It is really rare to gain three._ The spider explained. Seeing Naruto was about to ask a question he continued, he knew what he was going to ask. "_The black bit of chakra is a special ability gained from Kokushibyo sealed inside you, man. I personally don't know what it is, I just recognise the chakra, dude."_ Naruto nodded dumbly.

"Oh I nearly forgot to ask, what is your name?"

"_Oku no saino no hitotsu, bro. You can call me Hitotsu or sensei for short, dude."_ Naruto nodded his head, happy to know the weird spiders name. "_Alright kid, I want you to try and focus on the dark chakra. Just try to bring it towards your hands."_ Naruto's hands started to seep the black chakra out of it. Not much, just a little bit. His eyes turned black, no white could be seen. Hitotsu inhaled sharply, those eyes, they were his kings. Why would he give the boy something like this? He stopped and breathed, he could not question his king, lest he lose his life. The eyes were his most powerful weapon. Ignoring that for a while, he decided that the child needed rest. "_You need to sleep my bro."_

Taking his advice, Naruto walked into his room and plopped down on his bed. He was asleep within seconds.

XXXXXX

Naruto awoke to the feeling of wet, cold stone on his back. He opened his eyes to see a stone roof. Getting up he looked around, his eyes taking everything in. He seemed to be in a cold damp sewer. Three large pipes interwove across the left wall. The largest pipe was dripping red liquid. The second largest had the bottom ripped open, black liquid rushing out of it. The liquid on the ground was blue, tinged black with a slight bit of red.

Naruto walked down the endless sewer, his footsteps echoing through the massive tunnel. An annoying dripping sound resonated through his head. After what seemed to be miles, Naruto stopped in front of a massive cage. A large red eye lifted its eyelid and stared at him. A deep rumbling growl was directed at him.

"**Oi! Kurama stop!"** Kokushibyo used his demonic voice that every boss/biju had. The growling lessened but did not stop. "**Now child, do you know why you are here?"**

"No, not really." Naruto shook his head.

"Well, I have called you here to get you to join ANBU. You will have to ask the ANBU that watches over you for help, this way, the stuff we teach you will not be a surprise. You already know your elemental chakra, right?" Getting a nod, he continued. I'm going to give you a jutsu, this technique is wind style, tag team spiders. You have nih perfect chakra control, so next time you go outside, grab a leaf and channel wind chakra into it, try to cut the leaf in half. Once you have perfected that, try to cut a waterfall in half. The fox might want to tell you something." the spider scuttled back, allowing the massive fox to walk up.

"Prove yourself worthy first kit!" Naruto felt a pulling sensation from his abdomen. The sewer started spinning. Next thing he knew he was waking up on his bed.

**Ciao**


End file.
